Love Note
by Neco-Arc
Summary: On a day off from the Kira investigation, the most unlikely person recieves a notebook that could change the way of the Kira case...well, maybe. R&R! Chapter 2! UP!
1. Encounter

A/N: Nya! It's a Death Note fanfiction that focuses on the wonderful Matsuda:3 Because, you know, L wouldn't have gotten anywhere without his 1337 deduction skillz. Srsly. This is dedicated to the most awesomeness author and friend in the world! You know who you are ;3 Well, R&R, feedback would be greatly appreciated, because it's that stuff that motivates me to write another chapter. So, enjoy!

* * *

**Love Note**

**Chapter 1: Encounter **

Eden. A perfect utopia of trees, fruits, and rivers among the open sky. The wind carried a calm sense of refreshment from the west while the voices of laughter could be heard from any direction.

_This was too perfect._

The usually schedule of the day to residents that resided here were the rituals of dancing, singing, harvesting, and playing. There was nothing to be afraid of in this land of perfection.

"This is boring."

This world was just too cheerful. Things were just to happy here. Of course, she could be playing with the other gods and goddesses, but their happiness made her depressed. The same feelings everyday…

_Being happy all the time is boring._

The wind began to blow the trees with a hint of lilac and lavender in its wake. The trees swayed within it giving the area a perfect mixture of green and blue. Except for one tree. This particular tree bared only a few leaves while the soil around it was nothing but a dull black. It's trunk was large and thick while its branches were thin and brittle. _The tree of the human world_.

The breeze blew again while the goddess stood before the tree, in her hand, she held a light pink velvet notebook whose pages ruffled in the passing wind. Her grip loosened. The book slipped. Her note of happiness had descended into the land of the land of corruption.

The weatherman said it was going to snow today, but then again, the weatherman wasn't usually right. From what he could see, it was nothing but rain. Rain was good though; it's not that cold and gives you a refreshing vibe. Matsuda walked energetically from the third hotel that L (no wait, _Ryuuzaki_) had decided to work in for confidentiality. It was felt kinda weird though that _he_ was the only one able to go home now…but then again Ryuuzaki had said that he should take a break and rest for a bit. He replayed it in his mind.

**----**

"Matsuda-san?"

"Yes?"

"You can go home now and rest." He sat with papers balanced on top of his knees and his finger pressed against his lip. Ryuuzaki wasn't looking at him, but sure he'd notice that he was still going through a lot of paper work…

"B-but what about the papers? I haven't finished reading the-"

"I'll have Watari read through them," He made eye contact with the young cop. "I feel that for you to fully be aware of what you're doing and to work at full efficiency, you would need a break. Please do so." Matsuda blinked. Was he worried about his health? He probably was. Ryuuzaki shouldn't be paying him so much attention…

"Alright! Thank you, Ryuuzaki. Is this alright with you chief?" Though L was in charge of this mission, Mr. Yagami was still his boss.

"I can understand where he's coming from. Come back tomorrow afternoon, Matsuda." The chief must be right, Matsuda thought to himself. I'd work twice as hard if I just had some rest! Gathering his things, he left the hotel room and proceeded to where he was now, outside in the light drizzle of rain. He was beginning to feel revitalized already due to the cool breeze and gentle sound of the rain. Along the sidewalk, Matsuda paused for a second to twirl his umbrella. Why? Why not? It was childish, but who couldn't resist watching the water fly everywh-

"Ah, what's this?" On the side of the sidewalk, a bright pink notebook sat near the bushes. Rain still pattered against it's velvet cover, and soon it would be drenched. _A little girl must have lost her diary…_ Matsuda thought to himself. If he just left it there, it'd feel like letting a cat who missed it's owner wander stray. He'd also be letting that poor girl's memories fall into the hands of someone else who just might use this in very scary ways. He'd feel guilty if he didn't save it from the weather; diary or not. He stooped down on the wet pavement and reached over to the pink velvet book. He shook it a bit as an attempt to dry it out and placed it in his briefcase. Maybe he'd go back there tomorrow morning and see if it's owner was searching for it. The rain was getting harder, so he began to pace towards his apartment.

"Whew, it feels like I haven't been home in forever…" Matsuda sighed as loosened his shoulders and dropped his briefcase at the doorway. Fighting Kira was good and all, but L was right, he really did need a break. Funny how he'd only personally met three days ago and yet he could tell that he was exhausted. More than Matsuda thought he was himself. "Ah! That diary…maybe the owner wrote their name on the inside of it…" Matsuda reached into the side of his briefcase and took out the book. Funny, it was completely dry already… Matsuda sat by his kotatsu and put the object in front of him.

"Eh?" He cocked his head sideways. The cover of the notebook seemed to be in another language… "Note D'amour…?" He'd only taken English in school, but he was pretty sure that this was a French phrase. Intuition said so. _Should I still open it?_ He questioned to himself, _this really isn't mine and I would hate to violate someone else's private property…_ Matsuda placed his hand at the edge of the front cover. If he didn't now, it'd be practically impossible to locate the past owner. Yes. He should open this fancy pink notebook. This didn't make him a pervert, right? Matsuda began to open the notebook when he heard a knock on the door.

Matsuda was went rigid. No one usually came to his apartment, except for Lia who was the landowner of the apartments about his rent. He was sure he'd paid it off this month… Wait. It could be Kira. Kira had followed him home. The thought made his whole body shake. Kira had come wanting information on L. The knock came again. Gaining the courage to stand up, he looked around for any type of weapon. He didn't carry a gun so…the bat in the corner of the room would do nicely. If it was Kira.

"Just a second…" Bat in hand, Matsuda felt a serge of confidence. Boy would the chief and L be happy when they found out that he'd captured Kira… Matsuda placed his hand on the door handle, it was now or never… With a metallic _Click!_ he thrust the door open. Standing there was a young girl at about five-feet tall with a long black Olden English style dress and dull black eyes. Her skin was fair and her hair flowed down to her waist, colored bright pink with an oversized black bow in the back to finish. Her expression was bored and dull, his expression was surprised and shocked, and there was a wooden bat going through her neck. Two seconds seemed to last an eternity. The young girl quietly backed away from the bat, so that it disappeared from her neck.

"Is this really how all humans greet each other?" She asked. Her black eyes remained lackluster.

"…" Matsuda's brain was not registering.

"I'm pretty sure you have my notebook, monsieur."

* * *

A/N: I'll start adding the rules of the Note D'amour next chapter, so stay tuned for that Now review! Or else you're not getting another chapter thar! Hope you enjoyed :3 

-Neco Arc


	2. Perception

A/N Thank you all for the reviews! They all made me 'squee' with loves 3 Oh, btw, for right now I plan on having the ending centered during what could be called the 'L Arc'. Yes, I don't plan on using Mello or Near. Sorry thar. I already have an ending and a beginning, I just need to get around to the stuff in between! XD And by the way, this chapter will be a bit slow because…Matsuda has a hard time accepting this kind of stuff. He's still awesome though. :3 Oh, enough of my babble, R&R.

* * *

_Loi 1 : Le dieu ou la déesse qui est le propriétaire de Note D'amour pourra le récupérer en deux jours. _

_Loi 2 : La personne qui touche la Note D'amour pourra voir le dieu ou la déesse qui le règne._

**Chapter 2:  
Perception**

Matsuda sat by his kotatsu, his tea shaking violently in his hands. Or were his hands shaking? He couldn't think properly. Across for him sat the young girl with the black dress and oddly pink hair. Her tea sat steaming in front of her, but she didn't seem to notice it; her dull black eyes seemed to stare directly at him, or maybe even past him. Close to the middle sat the velvet book. Matsuda wished he'd kept walking.

He began to replay in his head what had happened since he picked it up...He'd gone home, taken out the notebook, and then the girl had knocked and he'd -wait what did he do? No he couldn't have done that, let's skip that part- invited her in for tea after she said he probably had her notebook, and now th-

"You have my notebook, you know," The girl stated, her emotions still unreadable. Matsuda jumped a bit. Things were going too fast.

"Um…I guess I do…" _That wasn't the right thing to say._ An awkward pause pursued.

"So what do you plan on doing with it?" That was a weird question. Wasn't this her book? Come to think of it, she hadn't given him her name. _This wasn't adding up…_

"Well…I can't read it; it's in French I think. Oh, by the way my name is Mats-"

"Why can't you read French?" The girl cocked her head sideways. The instant change of emotion and posture made him jump.

"B-because the only two languages I know are Japanese and English..."

"Oh. I see. One would think that French would have become the prominent language by now…" She looked down into her tea as if disappointed. _Yet, she seems to speak Japanese fluently…_

"You're a foreigner, I'm guessing?"

"I guess one could say so,"

"You speak great Japanese for one who thinks so highly of French."

"Oh, I've got the gift of tongues. I can understand anything." Another awkward silence. The rain rhythmically tapped against the windowsill. Matsuda inwardly smirked. Putting his hand on the velvet book, he felt as if he was catching on. He couldn't be fooled so easily.

"So…you earlier asked me what I was going to do with this, right?" The girl nodded. "So it's mine, if that's what you're saying?"

"Yes, you found it, so the book is now yours," Giving a sly grin, Matsuda held the book up.

"So…what's this called?"

"In Japanese, it's translated as a Love Note," This was only getting better and better. He watched TV. He knew what was going on. He'd go along with it.

"So, what exactly do I do with this 'Love Note'?" Matsuda busied himself by looking around his apartment space. _They had to be here somewhere…_

"Well, if you write two peoples' names plus a certain value, they will fall in love depending on the value input into the notebook. This is the simplest explanation."

Matsuda blinked. This was pretty interesting.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really,"

"No way,"

"Yes, way,"

"So, Horogurafi-chan, if I name an ant 'Bob' and another ant 'Kim', and write their names in this book, they will fall in love?"

"Well, no because ants are se-; pardon, but what did you address me as?" The girl's eyes narrowed to a perturbed state. Leaning with his head on his arm against the kotatsu, Matsuda waved the book with his other hand.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble on this plot that you've obviously worked hard on, but I'm not one to be fooled so easily by these silly hologram effects. I'm a cop you know."

"I don't get whe-"

"You know what I'm talking about…me not being able to touch you, this ridiculous thing about a Love Note…you might as well just stop playing and remove all of the cameras and come out. I'm sure you had fun with the whole, 'Hey, let's stalk the cop and make him think we're Kira thing!' but you know, that's passing the line by a bit. But the thing you didn't know is that I'm one smart cop. It's not that easy to trick a guy as intelligent as me. So yeah, whatever comedy show this is, I'm sure we all got our laughs, but you can actually play this again on someone…less gullible." Monologue done, he was content. Boy he got them!

"Tota Matsuda-san, I am not a hologram. I am _not_ part of some candid comedy. I really do exist." Matsuda blinked. He'd never told her his name. "_That_ book is_ my_ book, which _you_ picked up, which makes _you_ its owner, which brought _mt_ to you, which gives _you_ the power to control the love life of others." Matsuda shivered. That sounded a bit creepy.

"But still, I wasn't able to touch you. This could also explain why you haven't picked up your tea. Are you not able too?" The maiden picked up the cup. Matsuda began to feel his beginning apprehensiveness.

"Whatever I touch, I can move. Whatever comes to me, goes right through me." With this being said, she splashed the tea into her face. To his surprise, it went right through her and onto the floor. The cop twitched. "Please hand me the book." Matsuda instantly gave it to her. She then began to rip the pages out of it.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Tearing the pages out, she piled them into a pile on the kotatsu. After about a minute of constant tearing, she closed the book up and opened it again. The book seemed to have the same amount of pages. _Crap._

"This isn't really something that happens everyday, Matsuda-san." Matsuda reached blindly for his tea while unable to turn away from the girl's gaze.

"S-So what was your name?"

"My name is Laetieaux,"

"And what exactly are you again?"

"I am a renaigami."

A renaigami? He'd heard of shinigami, but who knew there were actually love gods…

Upon thinking this, he began to feel that he had a new type of power…the total opposite of Kira's destructive ones. With this, he might be able to change the world. Such chances must be incredibly thin…Carpe Diem. It was best to seize the day.

* * *

A/N: Nyo Sorry if this chapter was tedious, if I wanted to be IC, Matsuda wouldn't have been as up-to to in this situation as Light hadHe also didn't know about what the book did. . Oh, and excuse my French (hah) if it doesn't translate out too good -; So…yeah. More stuff in the next chapter. R&R!

- Neco-Arc


End file.
